geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants S4E39: The Krusty Krab
Is there a show or cartoon that you think will never end? Family Guy, Simpsons, The Pokemon Anime, Etc.. Honestly, The show that bugs me the most is an infamous show by the name of Spongebob Squarepants. I was an animator on the show, and I joined around the rotten era (2008). To me, It definitely should have ended after the 4th season. The 5th season and onwards just got pretty sour, and after working season 6, 7, and 8, I pretty much quit my job. Even the newer episodes just don't sit well with me. The show just went on, and on, and on. Many people thought the show would never end, but shockingly enough, there was actually a final episode planned. Okay, you might pass this off as "Crappypasta Bullcrap", (Which I honestly don't blame you If you do), But It's really not. Please trust me on this, okay? Good. So let me explain. You see, Many workers like me tend to keep a lot of episodes on their computer or other device. Most episodes are finished, but some are either incomplete, or were never aired. The final episode was one of those un-aired episodes. Now, before I describe the episode itself, Just know that the episode was meant to take place after the 1st movie. So here is the "Why" in "Why this is not bullcrap". The main episode began with Spongebob running around, Manager card still in hand. "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled. the screen cut to Mr. Krabs and Squidward having a chat. "Mr Krabs?" "Yes, Mr. Squidward?" "How long is Spongebob gonna fool around like an idiot? He's been doing this for 30 minutes straight!" Krabs replied with "Maybe he'll stop in-" Mr Krabs was interrupted by a time card saying "2 Hours later". It then cut to an exhausted Spongebob, slowly walking to Mr. Krabs. Spongebob said to the crustacean cheapskate "Boy Mr. Krabs, all that adventuring and running has left me pooped! Since I saved your life, Can I have... I don't know, a break?" "Well Sponge boy me bob, Since you prevented me from getting fried, I'll let you have a couple days off. I got you covered here, Spongebob!" "Alright, Mr Krabs. *Phew* I'll see you later.", Spongebob said as he exits the Krusty Krab. "Alright Mr. Squdward, Follow me into the kitchen." Mr. Krabs says to Squidward. " But Mr. Krabs, are you doing what I think your doi-" "No butts, Mr. Squidward." Mr Krabs said. They walk into the kitchen to haul a Machine out of a trapdoor. They set the machine onto the floor. "The Patty-O-Matic. Capable of making over 100 patties per minute." Mr. Krabs said."Squidward! Fetch the secret sauce!" Right as he said that, Squidward replied with "No , I will NOT!" "Oh, I think you are, Mr. Squidward. Besides, your job is on the line." "My job is on the line? Oh, please. You know I only chose this job because it was the only option, even if I enjoyed it at first. I didn't come to dive into the mosh pit you call "Business," now did I? Besides, I thought Krabby Patties were made by hand!" obviously, Mr. Krabs was pissed. Well fine, Mr. Dipward! If you wanna leave, then do it right now! Nobody will blink an eye, they'll just munch on their patties like braindead barnacleheads! Squidward scoffed at Krabs, saying "ALRIGHT! I'LL LEAVE! JUST DON'T BE SURPRISED WHEN THAT DUMB HUNK-A-JUNKANAITOR BREAKS DOWN, AND THE ZOMBIEFIED CUSTOMERS EAT YOU FOR DESERT! I DON'T CARE IF I BECOME HOMELESS, EVEN IF I DONT HAVE ANYTHING IN THE END! SO BOO-HOO FOR YOU!" And with that, Squidward jumped out the ordering window, and bolted for the door, completely out of sight. Mr. Krabs chuckled to himself. "This Is gonna make me so much money the entire sea will drown in it." Krabs pulled out a bottle of a red liquid from the trap door. And no, It wasn't blood, or anything, just some sort red substance. He took the bottle, and poured it into a funnel on the top of the machine. "This is gonna make it so good, the people won't ever stop eating em Krabby Patties! AGAGAGAGAGAGA! Now that Squidward is out of the way, time to flip the switch!" Just then, Krabs flipped a switch on the machine that caused it to whir to life, as he started to laugh manically. as he was laughing, the screen cut to black. The screen faded back to show a pretty cute montage of Patrick and Spogebob just goofing off. Watching movies, singing the Goofy Goober song, blowing bubbles, jellyfishing, ect. this went on for around 2 and a half minutes until it reached a time that SpongeBob was ready to go to work. "all right Patrick. I gotta go back to work. but you can walk with me to the Krusty Krab If you want." Okay SpongeBob, I'll walk with you." After Patrick said that, the two went to the Krusty Krab and It's sister food chain. When they arrived, SpongeBob said "Hello Mr. Krabs, just stoppin' by to have a small chat before I START MY MANAGER SHIFT?! HOLY SHRIMP, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CUSTOMERS!?" SpongeBob said as he looked at the dining area. It then panned to the disgusting customers... oh god... They were covered in Krabby Patty chunks, grease, ketchup, and other things, like pickles. They were all morbidly obese as well. And these weren't regular fish either. These customers were characters like Sandy , Larry, and Mrs. Puff, and even pearl. Spongebob lifted up his sleeves and said "Stay back, Pat. I got a crustacean to talk to..." as he walked into Krabs's room... "MR KRABS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? NOW EVERYBODY A WALKING, GURGLING, PUKING SACK OF MEAT READY TO BURST! WHAT, IS THIS YOUR SICK ENJOYMENT?" Spongebob said, bursting into the room. Mr Krabs gleefully responded with " Oh hello, me boyo! and to answer yer question, no, but look at all the money i'm get'n! Money money money, that's all that matters to me! And oh, I set a contest to see how fat the people could get! whoever wins would win all me money! HA! Like that's ever gunna happen!" "M--m---mi---mister--k-krabs..... How would you EVER CONCEIVE THAT AS ETHICAL?" I Can't believe it! WHY! WHY! JUST.. why?" Why the machine? I thought krabby patties were to be made by hand... who would ever have the mind to- " None of that matters, me boyo. only money matters, only money. Just then, Patrick stepped in, saying "Are you trying to hurt my friend? "No, just teach'n him a lesson." Patrick took a good look at the room, then at Spongebob. they both seemed to understand something. then, they lunged towards the Patty-o-matic, turning it off, and completely tearing it to shreds. Mr Krabs grin slowly went down to a look of complete, unfiltered rage. without second thought, Mr. Krabs pulled out 2 dart guns, and successfully hitting the duo. Both Spongebob and Patrick soon fell to the ground, with the last thing they heard was Mr Krabs raging nonsensical tantrum of madness...... TO BE CONTINUED...